


See What I See

by YesIamtrashforKuroKen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kuroo is in love, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Possessive!Kenma, Wet Dream, hinata can be scary, kenma is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIamtrashforKuroKen/pseuds/YesIamtrashforKuroKen
Summary: Kuroo is too scared to admit his feeling for Kenma and Kenma has known ever since Kuroo started looking at him differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever and I hope all of you enjoy it!

Kenma never thought this was possible. Honestly, it’s not like he ever did anything spectacular or attention worthy but for some reason Kuroo thought of him as the most interesting person ever. 

So interesting to even fall in love with him. 

Kuroo has never told him his feeling but Kenma found out anyway. Kenma is meticulous since he was a child, always wondering about what people thought about him gave him that ability. So, it wasn’t surprising that Kenma found out about Kuroo’s hidden desires before they even spoke about it. Although, Kenma doesn’t want to bring the topic up. Kenma is not looking to date anyone and they are best friends, that’s all they ever will be. He is not able to reciprocate Kuroo feelings so he will just continue to act like he doesn’t know anything and everything will just go back to normal. Or at least he hopes. 

Almost to the end of middle school, Kenma found out that Kuroo had a fascination for love. Kuroo read all the romantic novels he could find, watched all the romantic movies in the theater or at his house, took love quizzes on the internet, and learned about soulmates. He loved love. 

Wanting to experience love for himself, Kuroo would date anyone that showed a liking towards him. Any girl who was brave enough to go up to him, he automatically said yes to, then they would go on dates, have fun, and possibly be in a relationship. After a couple of weeks, Kuroo would report back to Kenma that they have broken up. Kenma never asked why and Kuroo never bothered to spill the details, afterwards they spent the night playing video games until they fell asleep. 

Now, Kuroo is still the same. Nothing has changed about him except maybe he is more charismatic and taller. That’s why Kenma is too scared to say it, he doesn’t want them to date and then Kuroo realises that they don’t work and go back to being friends. They won’t be able to go back to being friends like before because everything will change. Kenma wants Kuroo to have more time to fully understand what he is feeling and not just chose to go out with Kenma on the whim because he loves love or because he can’t someone else right now. 

“Hey.” Kuroo said waving towards Kenma in the front of the classroom. Kuroo’s smile is intense as right now, making it hard to stare without being blinded. Kenma didn’t say anything but he gave him a tiny nod to acknowledge that he heard him and Kuroo started walking towards his desk. 

“Do you want to eat in the field or in the roof today?” They always went to quiet places to eat so they could talk and listen to each other better. Kenma prefered these places to any noisy cafeteria and Kuroo never denied him when he proposed the idea a couple of times in the beginning. Naturally, it became their own personal spot to eat and if feeling mischievous, skip classes. 

“The roof.” Kenma spoke nonchalantly and rose from his seat to follow Kuroo. Today, however, Kuroo took Kenma’s hand and began walking without looking back at him.  
Kenma knows he should take his hand away from Kuroo’s warm embrace. That he should not be giving Kuroo ideas and leading him to believe that Kenma may also like him. Still, he lets Kuroo drag him through the hallways and up the flights that lead to the roof. Throughout it all, Kenma keeps thinking how stupid he is for not being able to express how he feels about Kuroo’s affection and wanting Kuroo to stop thinking that this will get Kenma to fall in love with him. 

The finally reach the roof and the slight breeze makes Kenma shiver. He hugs his body tighter and hopes Kuroo doesn’t notice the goosebumps rising in his skin. Kuroo does notice, of course, since they have been best friends for a long time. Kuroo just gives a tiny smile and leads him to their spot with an arm thrown over his shoulder. Kenma blames the cool air for the slight red hue across his cheekbones. When they get there, Kuroo sits down first and spread his legs, then he takes both of Kenma’s hands and pulls him to the ground shifting him in the middle of his thighs. Kuroo makes it even worse and unnecessary by wrapping his big, strong, muscular arms around Kenma’s torso to pull him impossibly closer to him. 

“Do you feel warmer, kitten?” Kuroo’s voice is so deliciously warm against his neck that it causes a chill to run across Kenma’s body. Kenma almost forgot that Kuroo asked a question and in the last possible second he shakily nodded his head. 

“Yeah, I am okay” 

“Good. Now, let’s eat,” Kuroo says happily and loudly. 

After lunch was over, Kenma realised that he is an idiot. He let Kuroo feed him with his chopstick, they used the same chopstick so that counts as an indirect kiss. He also let Kuroo call him kitten. Kitten is a dumb, disgusting nickname. Kenma is definitely going to make sure Kuroo never calls him that again no matter how amazing his voice sounds when he says it. 

They go home together after practice, riding the train with Kenma playing his PSP and Kuroo watching the building pass by. Kenma doesn’t notice how much time as passed until he feels a solid weight in his shoulder. Kenma moves his eyes enough to catch a glimpse of jet black hair tickling the side of his neck making his breath hitch. He pauses his games, sets it down in his lap and lifts his hand in order to push Kuroo’s head out of his shoulder. As he is trying to do that, his hand mets soft, fluffy hair making it impossible to remember what he was doing in the first place. Kenma keeps moving in light finger touches, untangling his hair on the way and massaging Kuroo’s scalp with his knuckels. Kuroo lets a soft sound out of his mouth causing Kenma to abruptly pull his hand away, afraid to make more contact. At the lost of contact, Kuroo snuggle his head into Kenma’s neck while making more whining noises looking for the lost warmth. 

Kenma hopes that Kuroo can’t feel his raising heartbeat and quicken pulse. He didn’t mean to do that, he didn’t know that Kuroo’s hair is would be so soft to the touch. Kenma never touched his hair before, it was Kuroo who would touch his hair to fix his darken roots or pull his hair into a ponytail or in most occasions to just run his fingers through his hair when they were lying down.  
The noise that Kuroo made were indescribable. The way it came out of Kuroo’s mouth was mesmerizing and beautiful, that fact that Kuroo can even make that type of noise made Kenma flush and squirm. The desperation, whiny undertone hiding towards the end was the sexiest thing he has ever heard. Strangely, he wants to hear more and see if he can make Kuroo release more noises for him. Kenma can imagine Kuroo laying down in bed with little gaspy sound coming out of his mouth while grasping the sheets hard enough that his knuckles turn white, eyes closing, back arching for being overstimulating and begging with his pretty lips for Kenma to go faster and to touch him more. 

Kenma stops from going further, he doesn’t know where those thoughts came from. He notices that in five minutes they will reach their destination. Kenma ends up unpausing his game and continuing where he left off hoping to distract himself from thinking something weird. Three minutes later, Kenma wakes up Kuroo and they both leave the train station to make their way home. 

Kenma tries hard to forget what happened yet he can’t seem to shake his thoughts away. On one particular night, Kenma wakes up from a wet dream of Kuroo making him come with his voice alone. Kenma is ashamed that his body is affected by that idiot’s deep, velvet voice. But that doesn’t stop him from wrapping his hand around his cock, pumping it at a slow pace as he imagines Kuroo calling him kitten, praising him for being a good boy, calling him beautiful as he fingers himself in front of him. Kenma comes for so long with Kuroo’s name at the tip of his tongue that he has to cover his moans with his hand to stop the noises from getting too loud. Kenma doesn’t want to talk anyone to about his new discovery even so he knows that it’s better to share this with someone. He is embarrassed to admit that he jerked off to his best friend’s voice so he makes sure to contact someone who has jerk off to their best friend. 

To: Shouyou 

I have something to tell you. Are you awake?

Shouyou is probably asleep right now and it could wait until tomorrow anyway. It’s not like it’s really important, he knows that Kuroo loves him, so what is the problem? Kuroo probably jerks off to the thought of him all the time, probably doesn’t have an internal crises and texts his frien-

From: Shouyou 

Ohhhhhh what is it??? (~˘▾˘)~

Kenma can’t believe that Shouyou has enough energy to send a text face at 3:35 am. 

 

To: Shouyou 

This is embarrassing…. I had a wet dream about Kuroo and jerked off to him. I know you jerk off to Kageyama sometimes well idk I want advice, i guess. 

From: Shouyou 

OMG! KENMA YOU PROMISED TO NEVER MENTION THAT  
༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ I am not sure what advance u want. U know Kuroo likes u?

To: Shouyou 

Yeah. 

From: Shouyou 

ಠ_ಠ What is the problem? You don’t like him???

To: Shouyou

No I don’t.

From: Shouyou 

And you jerked off to him bc????

To: Shouyou 

I don’t know. He makes pretty noises. 

From: Shouyou 

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ TOO MUCH INFO OMG I DONT NEED THAT  
Doesn’t that mean u sort off like him?? U seem like the type to like someone for their body 

To: Shouyou 

I don’t like him, Shouyou. Okay? 

From: Shouyou 

Okay if u say so just imagine Kuroo making those pretty noises for someone else ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

To: Shouyou 

…

From: Shouyou 

Do u think someone else will jerk off to those sounds too? Having Kuroo create those sounds whenever they please, while you just dream and desire for them?

Kenma doesn’t answer. Shouyou doesn’t seem like the type to say something like that to anyone, especially to Kenma. Maybe all the suppressed emotions about Kageyama have impacted him and now they have tried to escape after so long. 

Kenma thinks about someone else touching Kuroo and Kuroo making those sounds for them, praising, encouraging them that they are doing good and how amazing they are. Kenma feels his blood boil and a tinge of possessiveness in his veins, he doesn’t like that, deciding to continue to text Shouyou. 

To: Shouyou 

Why don’t you tell Kageyama then? 

From: Shouyou 

Because I know he doesn’t like me. But you do, so don’t waste this opportunity because you are worried about something. 

From: Shouyou 

I don’t know what you are worried about but talk to Kuroo about it. Go to bed Kenma and think about your feelings. 

To: Shouyou 

Okay, goodnight.

From: Shouyou 

Goodnight (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Kenma lays awake the rest of the night trying to figure out what to do with Shouyou’s advice. He can’t decide what to do right now, he made up his mind to ignore it and wish for it to go away before it becomes worse.  
Kuroo and Kenma are lying in Kenma’s bed, Kenma playing his video game while lying on top of Kuroo’s torso and Kuroo reading his book with an arm touching Kenma’s lower back rubbing his thumb in soothing circles. Kenma ignores all the warning signs in his brain telling him that this is bad. They have done this before Kenma found out about Kuroo’s feelings which makes it normal. 

“Kitten?” 

There is that stupid nickname again. 

“Yeah?”

“My parent told me yesterday that they are going to take a vacation to Kyoto for their 25th anniversary. They told me they don’t really trust me alone in the house and I want you to spend the weekend in my house.” Kuroo explained while chewing his bottom lip with his upper teeth. Kenma knew that that was his nervous habit and he was seen it many times before, nonetheless it is really distracting. 

“Of course, they don’t trust you. Who would?” Kenma replied with a hidden smirk.

“Wow, Kenma. I am wounded, you have wounded me. I hope you are proud. I have been nothing but good to you for many years.” Kuroo dramatic puts a hand in his chest while staring at the ceiling to declare his death. Kuroo is obviously trying to hide a smile from spreading which just causes him to smile even harder and laugh for no reason. 

Kenma is speechless for a minute. Kenma knows Kuroo has a hideous laugh ever since he was young, making Kuroo insecure to ever truly laugh in public. Which results in Kuroo only laughing freely when he is with Kenma or in the comfort of his home. There is no reason for Kenma to feel dazzled about Kuroo’s ugly laugh. 

Kenma comes back to his senses when he feels Kuroo’s fingers pulling a strand of his hair behind his ear. Kuroo is staring at him with a fierce loving gaze making Kenma it hard for Kenma to keep eye contact with him. Kenma is starting to feel light headed when Kuroo starts caressing his cheek. 

“Kitten, what do you say? Want to spend the weekend with me?” Kuroo asks with that velvet voice that makes Kenma weak in the knees. 

“Yeah, sure.” Kenma responded. Thankful that his voice stayed stable through it. 

“I am glad,” Kuroo said, still rubbing Kenma’s cheek with his thumb. He had that stupid smile on his face and his eyes sparkled brightly with golden specks that Kenma couldn’t help himself. He closed the distance between them making Kuroo gasp giving Kenma the perfect opportunity to fully taste those plump lips with his teeth.  
Kuroo started kissing him back and the hand still in his back was slightly shaking. Kenma trailed his hands from Kuroo’s arms towards his bicep finally resting in his pectorals. They made out for what felt like hours, slowly, gently, taking time to truly appreciate the feeling of the other mouth and remember the curves of their bodies. Kuroo letting out those noises that drove Kenma wild and Kenma letting out some of his own when Kuroo’s tongue felt extremely good. When their lungs began hurting, they pulled away, resting their forehead on each other and breathing heavily. 

Kuroo was the first to break the silence.

“What was that Kenma?”

“I don’t know,” Kenma answered truly. He was impulsive, wanting to taste Kuroo after all those dreams and talking to Shouyou. He needed to hear Kuroo make that sound again.

“Do you like me too? I have liked you for a long time,” Kuroo’s cheeks were dusted beautifully after saying his confession. 

“I know. I known for a long time.” Kenma responded calmly. Choosing to mark Kuroo’s neck with light kisses and gentle sucks. 

“Kenma, wait, you have known? Since when and wait, you didn’t answer my question?” Kenma sometimes thinks that Kuroo talks to much. As he lifts his head and stares into Kuroo’s eyes, he can see the nervousness and the uncertainty under the pools of gold. 

“I like you. I realised that I don’t want anyone to be like this with you except me. I thought that your feelings were not genuine and that you loved me because I was the easiest choice for you to finally get the love that you haven’t gotten lately. I guess I never gave you enough credit, I’m sorry.” 

“I loved for so long, Kenma. I don’t know what to say. I thought this was never going to happen and I gave up on my feeling before they got out of control.” Kuroo’s voice became shaky and his eyes began to water in the corners, Kenma took one of Kuroo’s hands and held it tightly. “I am so happy, right now.” 

“You can’t be happy if you are crying, idiot.” Kenma spoke softly wiping Kuroo’s falling tears with his free hand. 

“Sorry, it’s too much.” 

“We will take it slow, no need to rush.” 

“Okay, yeah, I’ll like that, especially if it’s with you.” Despite Kenma’s glare, he couldn’t help but to blush at Kuroo’s stupid lovestruck expression. 

“Who else would it be, you moron” Kenma retorted without spite.

“Harsh, Kitten. Even towards your own boyfriend.” This time, Kenma hit him with a pillow. “Resorting to violence. Does kitten want to get punished?” Kuroo’s smirk was on his face and Kenma really wanted to punch him. Softly. With his lips. 

“Too much talking. Let’s keep kissing.”

Kuroo started laughing with that disgusting laugh of his, so obviously Kenma had to kiss him. The more time they kissed, the more the sunlight disappeared making the moon glow in the background as they explored what they couldn’t long before. They had more time to discuss the future of their relationship and the weekend as well to find out where to take this, as for right now kissing Kuroo is breathtaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to criticise anything so I can improve for next time. If you have any request, I will be happy to hear them and maybe I can write something with them in the future.


End file.
